Volvi Por Ti
by icarlyclub14
Summary: Una simple nota provoca un gran problema pero al final ¿se resolvera? Descubrelo...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Volvi por ti

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Freddie dejo seatle, ya era el ultimo año de preparatoria el que carly y sam junto con gibby y más personas cursarían.

Llegarón a la escuela en su primer día de clases

Carly: Es bueno volver a la escuela

Sam: ni tanto, tendremos tarea y todo eso que me da flojera

Carly: ¿Por qué no dices algo positivo por primera vez en la vida?

Sam: siempre digo algo positivo

Carly: bueno en fin, es nuestro ultimo año en preparatoria, tendremos que ir a la universidad

Sam: y Aún no he decidido que estudiare, aparte no sé si podré pagar mi carrera

Carly: trata de conseguir una beca

Sam: ya mejore las calificaciones así que probablemente si pediré una beca

Carly: genial

Sono el timbre, ambas sabían a que salón irian, ya habian checado la hoja del horario de clases y conocían la escuela como si fuera su casa.

Carly: debo ir a clase, te veo alrrato

Sam: de acuerdo

Carly corrió para ir a clase, sam abrió su casillero para guardar unos libros, al abrirlo metió sus libros y cerro el casillero, llevaba unos documentos en la mano, sam tendría que subir las escaleras para ir a clase ya que el salón estaba arriba, ella intento correr pero topo con un tipo y se le tirarón todos sus papeles, sam se agacho para recoger sus documentos y él tipo tambien, el le desía "Lo siento" una y otra vez pero sam lo ignoraba por completo,

Sam: Eres un tonto, fijate por donde caminas

Cuando sam voltio a verlo se dio cuenta que era Freddie

Sam: ¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Freddie: he vuelto

Sam: Nunca debiste volver

Sam subió por las escaleras y se fue corriendo y Freddie solo lanzo una mirada confusa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No Debiste Regresar

Sam subió corriendo las escaleras y Freddie lanzo una rara mirada.

Freddie se dirigio a la dirección con el director franklin para checar en que salón le tocaría ya que Freddie acababa de regresar de estudiar una pequeña carrera tecnica de sistemas computacionales en Inglaterra.

Freddie: hola director franklin, ¿entonces que horario tendre?

Franklin: hola Freddie, esta hoja contiene todo tu horario de clases, memorizala

Freddie: de acuerdo

Franklin: ¿y por que no estudiaste aquí el antepenultimo año de preparatoria y el penultimo?

Freddie: me fui a Inglaterra a la IEC

Franklin; ¿Qué es eso?

Freddie: la IEC es una escuela donde solo los de mejor promedio asisten y tienen una oportunidad de estudiar ahí, es sobre tecnologia y yo siempre había querido estudiar ahí y cumpli mi sueño.

Franklin: pues te felicito Freddie y que bueno que decidiste terminar tu preparatoria aquí con nosotros

Freddie: gracias director franklin, ahora debo ir a mi segunda clase, me perdí la primera

Franklin: esta bien, suerte y estudia mucho

Freddie salio de la oficina del director franklin muy contento.

Freddie: debo buscar a sam, es obvio que la encontrare en su casillero

El timbre sono y Freddie se dirigio a buscar a sam a su casillero y tambien a carly ya que carly es su amiga.

Muchos alumnos comenzarón a salir de sus salones y Freddie seguía caminando hasta llegar al casillero de carly y sam.

Por fin Freddie se estaba acercando cuando vio a sam cerca de su casillero abrazada de otro tipo, Freddie se puso celoso y fue hasta donde ellos estaban.

Freddie: Sam (grito) , ¿quién es el?

Carly: Freddie ¿Qué haces aquí?

Freddie: eso es lo de menos carly, yo le hice una pregunta a sam

Sam: ¿y piensas que te la respondere?

Freddie: deberías hacerlo "novia"

Freddie lanzo una mirada muy furiosa a sam y sam a él.

Sam: ¿quieres saber quién es el?

Freddie: si, por eso te pregunte

Sam: El es…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Me Cambiaste

Sam: el es mi novio

Freddie: ¿qué?

Carly: Freddie, tranquilizate, pueden hablar esto con calma

Sam: Carly no hay nada que hablar

Jack el novio de sam intento meterse a la discusión

Jack: mira Freddie, calmate

Freddie: tú no me digas que hacer tonto (tono furioso)

Sam: no le digas nada jack

Jack: de acuerdo

Carly: Freddie calmate, jack y yo nos iremos y ustedes aclararan las cosas

Freddie: ¿aclarar las cosas?

Carly: Durante este tiempo cambiarón las cosas, todo es diferente

Sam: pero yo no quiero hablar con Freddie

Carly: sam debes hacerlo

Carly y jack se fuerón y dejarón solos a Freddie y sam

Freddie: Entonces me voy y en vez de extrañarme consigues a alguien que tome mi lugar

Sam: Eso no es así, aquella nota que dejaste para mí no fue agradable para mí

Freddie: en ésa nota te explique muy bien el motivo por el que me fui

Sam: Si y lo entendí muy bien y no me parecio correcto, incluso en vez de estar hablando contigo debería estar golpeandote, pero yo ya no soy de ese modo

Freddie: es claro que mis sentimientos nunca te importarón

Sam: ¿tu me estas diciendo esto? Si al que nunca le importo lo que realmente yo sentía por ti fue a ti

Freddie: estas equivocada

Sam: no, no estoy equivocada, estoy en lo correcto, y yo mejor me voy, no quiero seguir hablando contigo

Sam se fue y dejo solo a Freddie

Gibby iba pasando por ese pasillo y vio a Freddie recargado en el casillero de sam, gibby muy contento se acerco a el

Gibby: Hermano, volviste

Freddie: hola gibby

Gibby abrazo a Freddie

Gibby: te extrañe amigo,

Freddie: gracias, al parecer fuiste el unico

Gibby: no lo creo amigo, sam tambien te extraño pero si te pasaste con dejarle esa nota

Freddie: no fue tan malo, en la nota le explique porque me fui a Inglaterra

Gibby: si amigo, vaya que le explicaste bien, le dolio

Freddie: no entiendo porque le dolio, el punto es que ella nunca me quizo de verdad

Gibby: te equivoca amigo

Freddie: no me equivoco, porque si en realidad ella hubiera entendido mi nota no estuviera paseando con su nuevo noviesito

Gibby: bueno es que gracias a jack sam se mej…

Freddie: mira gracias a jack nada, el punto es que ahora ella esta con el y no me quiere

Gibby: amigo es que no entiendes

Freddie: lo entiendo perfectamente, sam se burlo de mí

Gibby: amigo

Freddie: es así gibby, ella se burlo de mí


End file.
